


Messi's Hotel

by AndreaDefao



Series: Slaved Leo [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Argentina, Argentina National Team, Argentinian Character, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Ass-Kicking, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub, Bathtubs, Beards, Beards (Facial Hair), Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Buenos Aires, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Butts, Clamps - Freeform, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Crack, Crossdressing Sex Toys, Crying, Depressing, Depression, Dildos, Dildos Sex, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Porn, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, FC Barcelona, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingering, First Kiss, Football, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Freeform Rimming, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gangs, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Group Sex, HARD, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Hot, Hot Sex, Hotels, Humiliation, In Public, Jock Straps, Kissing, La Liga, Large Cock, Licking, Licking Nipple, Light BDSM, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Master & Servant, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Men Crying, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Moaning, Muscles, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgy, Penis Size, Penises, Play Nipple, Pool Sex, Psychic Violence, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Nipple, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sharing a Bed, Shit, Shower Sex, Situational Humiliation, Skull Fucking, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Small Penis, Smut, Spain, Strapping, Surprise Kissing, Sweat, Talk Sex, Tapes, Tattoos, Tears, Thongs - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome, Thumb-sucking, Torture, Training, Under Clothing, Underage - Freeform, Undercover As Gay, Undressing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Violence, Violent Sex, Watercolors, Weird Plot, Weirdness, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Dream, Workplace Sex, Yaoi, dildo, gay porn, nipple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDefao/pseuds/AndreaDefao
Summary: A hardcore porn story featuring Messi as a bottom, Cristiano, Neymar, and Aguero as ruthless, loving tops! Do I need to say more? Well. Every single sexy football player you know and love will fuck Leo at some point of this fiction!Being a sequel for Leo Story, Messi's Hotel is just another all kinds of BDSM fiction that tells about an alpha male who somehow succeeded in owning Lionel Messi as a slave and decided to open a hotel where rich people from all around the world can visit and have sex with Leo! All this happens while keeping the Argentinian public image unaffected!





	1. The Perfect Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DimaH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimaH/gifts), [Cute_kitty69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_kitty69/gifts), [Slugger07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugger07/gifts), [earthlydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthlydreams/gifts), [Indigawd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigawd/gifts), [pseuicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/gifts), [LieutenantCR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantCR/gifts), [Haleistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleistic/gifts), [futuretrapqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/gifts), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts), [Go3tzu3s](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Go3tzu3s), [karmakitty13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmakitty13/gifts), [donnabella2k7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnabella2k7/gifts), [ChileanRach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/gifts), [slappedq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slappedq/gifts), [tigragrece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/gifts), [davidluiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidluiz/gifts), [Persia2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persia2015/gifts), [Everwood9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwood9/gifts), [inmybubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmybubble/gifts), [mm_nani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/gifts).



> For those who are still new to the concept: The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is topping Leo according to the current storyline. Fis = His of tip. Fim = Him of top.

It has been one long year since the opening of Messi's Hotel which was one of the fastest growing businesses in history. Every gay millionaire in Spain had already slept with Leo multiple times, and many other considerably straight celebrities did too!

It became a trend for actors, singers, and football players from all across Europe to visit this place during vacations for different reasons. Some for sex, some for partying, others just to figure out the truth behind the unbelievable rumors about the nature of Messi's job at the hotel.

It was 8:13 in the morning when Leo woke up, and the clearest thing he could remember from the previous night was the look on the eyes of the four German players as he kept dancing in front of them! He would never forget the fact that Neuer, Götze, Marco Reus, and Schürrle were all gazing speechlessly at his juggling naked body.

While non of them was initially into men, watching Lionel performing belly dance with a belt of jewels around his waist and a wolf tail plugged deeply inside his fully exposed ass was more than enough to drive them extremely horny.

Messi was drunk while doing so, and he couldn't recall the details, yet he can absolutely remember himself licking Götze's dick while feeling Neuer's hands slapping his buttocks as Reus spoiling the champagne over his head.

He also remembers the smile on Schürrle's face as he opened four condom wrappers for each one of the German dicks! From there, Lionel's memories were even hazier. He only recalls their voices as they told each other that they've a flight back to Berlin within less than two hours and that they've to get done with him quickly.

Lionel was lying on prone position as he awakened. He cleared his mind from what happened earlier, and the first thing he felt before even opening his eyes was the fact that a muscular good smelling man was sleeping over him. It can't be neither one of the Germans, because they must've left by now. It has to be a new costumer who booked late in the night and decided to share bed with Leo immediately while he was unconscious.

That man was wrapping fis arms and thighs around Leo's so intimately, covering his entire body and warming him up. Fis penis wasn't yet in the right place, but so close. Fis precum in the other hand was spoiled all over Lionel's left buttock, and slowly leaking into his crack and arousingly sneaking through his tiny almost closed hole into his puffy anal canal.

Their bodies were heating up. The contacted surfaces of their skins were almost glued, melting into each other like a wax, and the smell of their mixed up sweat was so damn familiar to Leo. Their pheromones were perfectly matching like an eternal lovers who are meant to be together forever!

While one of the man's palms was lovingly resting over Messi's pec, feeling his incremental heartbeats, the other one was gently containing his cock and balls in the most careful ways ever.

Leo also realized that his head was tilted toward the other man's face, and that they've slept with their lips touching for the whole night, which was embarrassing and overwhelmingly beautiful all together. The petit Argentinian just understood why he got dew over his eyelashes and cheek bones. It's because they've been breathing into each other faces the whole time.

They french kissed with their eyes closed as Messi sucked the air out of the other man's lung and whispered with their mouths absolutely attached "I could recognize your embrace from a zillion guy! Cris!"

Ronaldo smiled, producing a kiss sound out of their detaching mouths as fe pushed fis tongue in between Lionel's inviting lips while smoothly sliding his cock through Messi's twitching butthole and whispering "I know that it has been only 9 days, but I've missed you so much, little angel. I don't know how or why, but no matter what I do, I can't get enough of you!"

 

Leo started feeling his dick getting bigger and becoming harder to contain by Cris's hand as he hardened his booty around fis shaft and mumbled "me neither! I can't stop thinking about you. It's just impossible to do so! Actually the only thing that keeps me alive through the toughest nights at this hotel is the hope that you'll come again to have sex with me!"

 

He french kissed fim again, but this time was deeper and a little bit longer. It meant something different as Messi let go of a sad sigh at the end of it. He stared at the Portuguese speechless face, enjoying the details of his gleaming eyes and followed: "I know that It's weird to say, but I'm truly grateful for what Michael did to me. Because if he didn't put me here, I would never know this phenomenal side of you honey"

He threw another kiss at the angle of the Portuguese lips and followed "I would never get the chance to french kiss you while having your dick in my ass for as long as I want. I wouldn't be brave enough to talk to you and express my love for every part of you, for every millimeter of your erection without feeling ashamed as I do now! And thanks to you, despite all the suffering, I'm unexplainably happier than I've ever been in my life"

They started pulling each other's lips and tongues seamlessly, forcing each other to moan and groan. Cris kept repeating Leo's words in fis head while sinking fis dick deeper in the ocean of German loads. Although, Fe was so happy about the strong bound between them, fe couldn't stop feeling sorry for the little man.

Fe really wishes that there was a way to take him out of this mess and unfairness. Fe tried so hard with Michael. Fe even offered fis entire wealth as a price to buy and free Leo from him, but it never worked.

Ronaldo knew that Messi had a hard night. Fe could easily tell from the huge amount of semen surrounding fis cock in the depth of the Argentinian intestine. Fe wanted to raise Leo's self esteem but fe used a very unique technique to do so. Fe squeezed Leo's balls to remind him that he fully support yet control him. It was painful enough to get him to close his puppy eyes and hold his breath for a milisecond.

Cris took advantage of the moment and kissed both of Leo's closed lids and placed fis lips in between his eyes and whispered " I just showed up here at the hotel as a customer. You can't give me all the credits! You're a strong man too!"

Fe raised Leo's testicles closer to his body and continued "I really mean it. This balls belongs to an unbeatable man! No one can face what you've faced! No one can survive it! you are so exceptional. You remained kind, generous, caring and loving despite all the hate you've seen. I swear to God that if I got through the hell of Shawn and Michael, I would've lost my mind and committed suicide a long time ago. I'm not kidding or making this up to make you feel better. That's the truth!"

Messi kept smiling widely and followed while Ronaldo couldn't stop throwing kisses all over his rosy cheeks "I don't care which one of us had the biggest impact on our love! The only thing that matters is the fact that we're together"

Then, he tighten his hole around the root of Cris's cock, forcing fim to whimper while making the sexiest dizzy face ever. Leo started licking Ronald's slightly separated lips in irritatingly slow circular motion. He stained them with his saliva and whispered "and I swear to God , that heaven is nothing but that face you make when you're about to fill my ass!"

 

To be continued..


	2. Temporary Eternity

Eyes were closed. Breaths were blowed. Lips were glued, wet and overused. Moans were trapped. Balls were grabbed. Cheeks were slapped, with hips widely gapped. Nothing can stop the man on the top from one more rub, and it's hard to deny that Leo was high, and ceased being shy, begging for more, as a true whore. 

He didn't complain. He was insane. He loved the pain as it comes again and again! The heat of the ejaculate, made him appreciate, that it's never too late to meet his soul mate. His ass hole mate! The load was thick, and so was the dick which made him sick, yet he admired, and weirdly desired the stretching of his anus, and the itching on his penis. 

They spent all the day, fucking on every way. They fucked to the core. On bath, bed and floor, till someone knocked the door which they've tried to ignore, but he was staying for sure. He was another customer, ready to wait forever, and it was improper to serve him with Cris together. They waited for a decay, but he never walked away , and the knocking of that dude, certainly changed their mode.

Cris pulled his cock out of Leo's pussy and whispered "it was an amazing day. I wish we could keep doing this, but that stupid guy won't stop knocking! He really frustrated me!"

Messi turned around, wrapped his chubby thighs around Ronald's muscular waist, to have another kiss and followed while sliding the Portuguese dick into his slippery hole again "I expected you to book the entire hotel for you. That's what you do every time you come to see me. You seem to be booking only this single room for today!"

Cristiano pushed deeper while throwing his entire weight over Lionel's body, kissing the tip of his big nose and holding his head with both hands and answering "it's not that you don't deserve it, but I've gave so much money for Michael in order to be alone with you baby. That greedy bastard keep asking for more every time! And booking the entire hotel is quite costly, and I've run out of cash this month, and I was actually planning to have a quick morning sex with you because we both have a clasico to play tonight. Don't you remember?"

Leo hardened his butt uncontrollably as he tilted his trunk to pick up his phone and see the time. He shouted "WTF! It's 2 p.m. already! I checked like 5 minutes ago and it was 9 a.m. I swear!!" while Cristiano laughed out loud and hugged him and french kissed him while getting his phone back to the night stand and whispered "it's okay cutie! you still have two hours to get ready. Your training starts at 4 p.m."

The Portuguese took a deep breath and followed "ok.. I'll go to the shower because I've training session too. You gotta get done with that costumer quickly! I know that you're smart enough to do it. Just make sure that you take him to another room. I can't tolerate seeing another man with you!"

Messi laughed and asked "do you feel that jealous?!" while Cris let go of his last load inside him and followed "of course I do. If Michael wasn't owning you, you would be my wife by now!" then he pushed Lionel's thighs all the way to his chest and threw a quick kiss over his lips and stated "I truly mean it! Sweetheart" before leaving the bed, rushing to the bathroom.

 

Leo remained right there, with his face blushed and his thighs up in the air, feeling the semen coming out of him and smiling as wide as his buttocks, unbelieving how awesome what Cris just said. It was so arousing to the point where Messi started cumming all over his white flat belly without touching his cock nither his hole! Just by thinking "his wife? That would be the best day of my life!" 

The Argentinian couldn't continue daydreaming as the dude outside the room knocked again. Lionel jumped out of the bed angrily. He looked at his upset puppy face and cutely started doing his messy hair forgetting that his entire body was a total mess too. Then, he walked to the door so comfortable with the fact that there were streaks of Cris and the German loads staining his inner thighs, with his own cum covering his tummy 

He was unlocking the door while telling himself "that creepy stupid customer! He didn't just ruin my day. He keep strangely knocking without saying any single word. Just like if he's trying to hide his freaking identity!"

Leo jaw dropped as he opened the door and realized that the naked man at the other side wasn't just another insignificant wealthy gay billionaire. He turned out to be his national teammate, and teenagehood friend, and one of the harshest and most demanding costumers of Messi's hotel. He was non other than Sergio fucking Aguero! 

To be continued.


	3. Clash of Tops!

Long speechless moments can cause a lot of troubles, especially when people are sexy and naked. Just like in the case of Leo who couldn't move his eyes from Aguero's groin, so concentrating, just like if he was counting fis pubic hair accurately! It's not that Messi wanted to get fucked right away —because he was overloaded— but he really missed Sergio's perfect package so much.

Aguero was always special to Leo, but not in a good way as everyone expects. They've sex so aggressively like the beauty and the beast. That's because Kun has been dreaming about and even begging Leo to let fim fuck him for more than a decade. Back in the days, when they were teenagers, it was Sergio's lifetime goal to feel fis best friend anus tightening around fis cock! But things have changed now because Fe can cum inside Messi as many times as Fe want without feeling anything wrong about it, and without waiting for his hardly earned permission!

As they both scanned each other hotness awkwardly, Lionel mumbled something like "long time no see, Kun" and finally managed to have an eye contact with Aguero who laughed out loud and followed "Good to see you man! But Gosh! You look like you've been swimming in semen pool! Who's did all that to you?"

Leo pushed Aguero out of the room and closed the door. So, that Cris doesn't hear them talking. The Portuguese despise Aguero for always treating Messi like a cum-hole, and Lionel has nothing but to try to keep the two tops from meeting. It never ends well between them. That's why he answered lying "get your voice down! The customer is sleeping in the bathroom"

Then he looked down at his body and followed in a hurry "This isn't one man doing. They were 5. Anyway, I know that you've booked here to fuck me, but I need to take a quick shower and get ready for my training. You know that I've a clasico to play tonight! I'll serve you after the game, ok?"

Kun smiled and hugged Leo while whispering "okay baby, I came all the way from Manchester to see you and support you in the clasico, not to bang you. That's something I can do on any other day"

As Lionel's nipples got erected while touching Aguero's pecs, Fe pushed him all the way against the door and separated his buttocks letting its knob slip into his hole and followed " I was actually heading to the club directly from the airport just to meet you there, but then I checked the GPS tracking app and it showed that you're still at the hotel. BTW, this tracking chips inside your prostate is fascinating. It doesn't just show your location but it also shows how many hits your prostate takes per minute!"

Messi was so embarrassed while feeling the coldness of the knob inside him and knowing that Cris could open the door at any moment to find him with Kun. He tried to take this embrace to somewhere else but the other Argentinian was so determined to keep him in place, pushing fis knee in between his thighs, right against his cock.

Leo was struggling to get away while telling himself "as usual, Kun always claims that Fe doesn't wanna bang me for now, and that Fe just wanna be the friend Fe used to be for me. Fe keep talking about supporting me before every important game, and by support Fe means adding another bony structure to my body; sticking fis boner into my never empty womb!"

Aguero smiled and stuck his tongue out, waiting for Messi to pull it in between his lips as they started french kissing each other. Fe paused for a moment and whispered "Baby, I feel offended! Because usually the Messi hotel app shows a number of hits between 60 and 120 minutes, but when I checked it an hour ago it was 156 hits per minute"

Then Fe wrapped fis hands around Lionel's waist and got their so unfairly different in size dicks attached to one another and followed "So, tell me who was that greedy bastard which fucked you in that insane speed?! Who broke my record of banging you, bitch?!"

Leo's face blushed as he answered "Yeah—I noticed that the last couple of hours were intense, but it was just a random customer. I don't even remember his name."

Kun slid fis hands at the sides of Messi's waist, up to his chest. Fe covered both of Lionel's nipples with fis thumbs, weakening him even more. Fe raised fis seductive eyebrows and looked at Messi's shivering pupils and followed "Come on Leo! stop lying to me! 156 thrust per minute need a real athlete to achieve. Tell me the truth, who was that guy?!"

That's when Messi felt the knob rotation inside his hole as Cris opened the door and looked at Aguero and answered "That was me, and for your information, I wasn't doing this to break your stupid record. It just happened, so don't go hard on Leo just to be on the top of the list of the hotel meaningless app.That's so immature!"

Kun smiled and said "look who's talking about maturity! A 32 year old professional player who left his training to bang his rival few hours before the clasico. How heroic of you? There's no point of pretending Cris! Even right now, you can't resist for five seconds without having a look at Leo's booty!"

The Portuguese whispered "that's so untrue" while Aguero followed "Cut that crap! We both do the same thing, experience the exact same feeling; the satisfaction of fucking the best player in the universe who happened to have the sexiest ass too. You like to candy coat your mistakes with fake love story to feel good about yourself, while I am always honest. That's the only different between us! "

Ronaldo was about to punch the other top in fis face, but Messi turned around at last moment and almost hugged the Portuguese and said "please Cris! Don't hurt fim. Michael would punish me hardly if I don't satisfy any customer for any reason. So, please don't get me in troubles with my master!"

Kun enjoyed the view of Leo's gabbed anal opening —thanks to the door huge knob— while thinking "it's obviously fake. Leo's ass is addicted and he would do whatever it takes to have the next penis through it. I'm sure that if Ronaldo decided to torture him. He'll suddenly turn into slave and play the role exactly!"

Cristiano blood was boiling as he held Lionel's hands and explained "You can't let people do whatever they want to you just because you're afraid of Michael, you've to oppose him, or at least discuss with him these oppressive hotel rules!"

Messi remained silent and kept thinking "I'm sorry Cris, but I can't forget the pain of having Michael's lethal cock inside me. Even if I wasn't owned by him, I would do whatever it takes to keep him away from my ass as long as possible!" While Ronaldo followed " and—I don't know how do you consider someone like Aguero a good friend?! Friends would never humiliate one another!" 

Leo was still giving his gorgeous back to Kun when he hugged Ronaldo and whispered "don't worry about me. I can handle fim. Just go!" and that's when Aguero pushed the entire length of his erection into Messi's pussy and followed "yeah, he can handle me by himself"

Fe pushed Lionel's buttocks toward each other to squeeze fis cock in between them and smiled and followed "Leo is actually handling the hardest part of me so easily inside him. He's so expert and talented around these stuff. Do you wanna have a look, Cris?"

The Portuguese tightened both of his fists to calm himself down and looked at Aguero with all anger in the world and whispered "I swear to God that if we weren't monitored in this damn hotel, if there weren't cameras all over the place, you wouldn't be man enough to talk about Leo like that in front of me, and I would've torn you apart already!"

Messi interrupted looking at Ronald's genuine caring facial expressions and said "please Cris! If you truly love me, just leave for now" while the Portuguese said frustratingly "well. Ok. Okay. As you like" then he started french kissing the Argentinian faggot who closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. Having Cristiano's lips and Aguero's dick at both ends isn't something that occur everyday, especially that they hate each other's gut. 

The two tops were gazing at each other brutally. Ronaldo held Messi's head with both hands intentionally to prolong the french kiss as much as possible. He wanted to upset Aguero, but the only Argentinian man in the room was so calm and happy when Fe pulled fis cock out of Lionel's warm butt and pushed it with maximum speed pointing toward and crushing nothing but Leo's weak spot; the most sensitive part of his hypersensitive prostate.

A single thrust was more than enough for Messi to moan out loud and stop kissing unwillingly, and that's when Kun inserted fis middle finger in between Leo's lips to keep them away from Ronald's. Fe licked the back of Leo's earlobe and looked at Cris and whispered "Close the door behind you. It's gonna get loud in here, and we need some privacy to make him my whore again"

The Portuguese looked at Lionel's helpless face for a moment and hated that he can do nothing about it. He was feeling a weird heartache, because as much as he likes to make Messi weak and vulnerable as much as he hates to see him entirely submissive. Cris finally left the room, unbelieving that he just left Leo like that. He heard the door being lucked and the Argentinian faggot screaming in pain.

Aguero was pulling Messi's here harmfully for nothing. Just to push him to scream and make Cris think that Fe is torturing him. Fe started moving his fucking machine in and out of Leo and whispered "don't let this narcissistic Portuguese know that you fine. If you do, I'll make sure that your really not!"

Ronaldo tried to open and even break the door and kept shouting "Lionel! Honey! I know that you're exhausted, just pull yourself together and answer me! Are you okay? Please! Say something!" while Leo ignored him unwillingly and asked Kun in whispers "what was that for?"

The Argentinian top french kissed the lewd bottom and followed "it's just an act. I want him to feel sorry and worry about you. He wouldn't be able to focus on tonight's game with all what he expects me to do for you! and the match will be an easy win"

 

Messi whispered "I don't like to win like that" while Aguero let go of his hair and pulled fis erection out of fim and said "I know exactly what you like. Just come with me to the bed and I'll teach you how to love what you used to hate. Come on cutie!"

To be continued.


	4. Kunessi Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunessi intercourse at its finest. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Fe, Fim, and Fis pronouns are used to replace Aguero's (He, Him, and His) to avoid confusion.

Aguero threw fimself over the bed and shouted "come on Leo! Come and have a seat!". Messi followed while reminding fim "you know that I have a training session and a match, right?"

Kun answered "I know.. I know, and I'm not gonna lie to you. If I wasn't so exhausted of my long trip, I would've started banging you already, but I need to get some sleep to be strong enough to break Ronald's record in fucking you!"

Lionel raised his eyebrows and followed "Well, that's so childish of you Kun, but—whatever. Since you wanna sleep, I believe it's time for me to go and take a shower and head to the club"

Messi was about to walk away when Sergio grabbed his hand and interrupted "wait! I need you to help me sleeping"

The Argentinian bitch questioned "what do you want me to do? Just name it quickly! I'm in a hurry!"

Aguero smiled and looked at Leo's lips and followed "I haven't drunk anything in the plane. I'm so thirsty!"

Messi understood the message and got closer to the bed sheets and put his mouth over Sergio's and started french kissing fim. It was weird for Leo to bend down to kiss Aguero as Fe was lying on bed while he was still standing on his tired feet.

Lionel finally paused kissing, looked at the clock on the wall, and asked "was that enough for you?" While Aguero catched fis breath and answered "absolutely not, but tha—" and Fe couldn't finish fis sentence as Messi threw his body over fis, cuddling fim, and shutting fis mouth by french kissing fim.

Aguero was feeling the undeniable intimacy between them. Fe wanted to act romantic so badly. Fe put one hand over Messi's head, playing with his hair as gentle as Fe could. Just like a partner would do. Fe was so happy by fis own behavior, but fis other hand started to disobey fim.

Kun tried as much as possible to keep it away from Lionel's charming ass. Fe knew that the moment fis hand reaches to Messi's booty, the feeling will shift from love to sexual attraction. Fe knew that Leo would be okay with either one, but Fe wanted to resist his unmatched sexiness at least for once. 

Kun kept fis hand at Leo's waist, few inches above the upper end of his butt crack. Fe was almost succeeding in fis goal till Messi decided to start licking fis neck while rubbing their erections against one another. That's when Aguero's hand uncontrollably slid across the milky skin of Lionel, down to his buttocks.

Sergio found himself unconsciously pulling Messi's hair with one hand while squeezing his smokey buttock with the other. Fe wasn't trying to arouse Leo, neither to show fis domination. It was just fis last try to avoid getting fis fingers into the other Argentinian pussy. 

Messi was so volatile at these moments. The slightest touch forces him to let go the most arousing moans and sighs. He was so aggressive too, because he needed to finish this and rush to his training. All these flawless moves left Aguero with no choice but to let fis fingers explore Lionel's anus. 

His pussy was twitching just like if it was calling for help, just like if it was craving for anything to fill it. Yeah! Even these things can get hungry and greedy! And Leo got one of the greediest holes ever existed. It got some weird gravity! It acts like a black hole that swallow everything inside and never let it out. 

It's not a myth. It's a fact that Kun just put the tip of fis middle finger at the edge of Leo's anal ring and he did the rest. Messi worked his magic and pulled fis middle finger along two other fingers all the way inside his heated ass. He used his muscles to shape his anal canal exactly around Sergio's fingers! He used his anal muscles to guide Aguero's nails to his prostate. He did all this with full concentration while playing with his tongue all around Kun's mouth as he was still french kissing fim. That's how talented Leo was!!

He paused for a second and said "tell me when you're slaked, because as much as I love this, I need to get going" then he was about to continue kissing, but Aguero turned fis head away and explained "wait a sec! I love this too, yet when I said that I'm thirsty I wasn't talking about your lips" Fe kissed him quickly and followed "I was actually talking about your boobs!"

Lionel blushed as he facepalmed and interrupted "shit! It never crossed my mind that you're talking about my nips, because most customers have no idea that I can lactate, you're one of the few who knew" 

Kun got fis fingers out of Leo's hole and followed while pulling both of his nipples toward fis smiling face "of course I know that you your tit can lactate! It's simply because I've tried to suck every inch of your body!! Many many times!"

Messi face-blushed even more as he started cumming over Aguero's groin while looking at both of his stretched out nipples. That load was out of the blue. Leo himself didn't see it coming. He was about to apologize for ejaculating, but Kun cut the crap and kissed him while pulling his tits even further and squeezing them harder, and followed "no need to be sorry, I know how sensitive your boobs are, and I love it. Hahaha"

Aguero continued kissing him and saying in between lips detachment "I love to eat your lips and your boobs! I love to drink your warm man-milk! I like it when you get this vulnerable. I admire watching you embarrassed and doing uncomfortable sexy stuff like this. It doesn't just make my day, for me, these moments is what makes life worth living!"

Leo was getting weaker with every kiss, but he managed to say "please Kun! I will lose my mind if you keep teasing me like that without filling my hole! Please! Get your fingers back in there! It's getting so hollow in there!"

Aguero smiled and questioned "what about this" while shoving fis whole dick into his man-pussy, and before Messi got the chance to talk, Sergio shouted "shit! Shit! You're ejaculating again?! WTF! You just orgasmed twice at the same minute!"

Messi started moaning "I'm sorry! It's just that you're pulling my nipples so hard, and kissing me! Your dick is going deep and—honestly, I can't feel your pubic hair rubbing my hole without cumming immediately! I lost control!"

Aguero kissed him again and licked in between his stretched pecs and followed "you don't have to say all this dirty talk to justify yourself. I know that I'm so sexy and that I can drive you crazy! It's just weird that you prefer Cris over me!" While letting a gush of fis mind-blowing precum into him.

 

Leo seemed so genuine while whispering "I swear with what you've just pushed in my womb, with every drop of it, with every twitch of your cock, with every sperm in your balls, I—I would never prefer anything over this even if I wanted to. It's just impossible!"

Sergio was so ecstatic while listening to Messi's words and feeling the wetness of his heavy milk starting to leak in between fis fingers. Fe let go another gush of precum, but this one was a little bit thicker and was obviously filled with Kun's confident. 

Fe took all the time Fe needed, and even more, gazing at Lionel's shy puppy eyes, forcing him to slowly melt down and enjoying the eye catching reddening of his face. Finally, Aguero whispered "if that's the case, why don't you prove it and start jumping up and down over my dick? Why don't you do it while milking your boobs in my mouth?!"

Messi answered "I can't" while thinking "I don't wanna stop feeling fis pubic hair in between my buttocks" and said "what about I harden and soften my ass while keeping your powerful cock inside me instead of the usual riding technique?" 

Aguero threw a kiss over Leo's beard and followed mockingly "I guess you're fully grown man now. You can decide what works best for you. If you're so desperate to keep my erection entirely inside, if that's what makes you more comfortable, go on! It's all yours. Just don't forget about the milking part. I want you to squeeze your nipples to the point where they'll be noticably prominent and almost visible beneath your jersey in tonight's clasico, okay?"

Lionel put his lips over Kun's smiling lips and intended to kiss fim and follow "I'll do my best" but the moment their mouths contacted , he lost control and started orgasming again. He tried uselessly not to cum for the third time in less than 5 minutes, but it was so hot not to do so

Sergio was laughing while Messi was still kissing fis lips. Kun looked down at fis abdomen where Leo three loads were and whispered "I can't believe that you've been banged by 5 men last night, yet you've the strength and the desire to cum three times in a row! You're so—"

Leo kissed fim again and contracted his ass muscles around fis huge pulsating penis and stated "if being a whore is what gave me the chance to harden my butt around your cock, I'm proud of being so! Having the seeds of someone as sexy and as seductive as you is definitely an honor Kun!"

To be continued


	5. Late, but he can wait!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messi is kind of late to his training session, but his career as a bitch is as important to him as his job as a footballer. He's passionate about both of them equally! Yet dicks are definitely more interesting than goals!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fe, Fim and Fis) are (He, Him, and His) of Sergio Aguero in this chapter.

Aguero drunk almost a liter of Messi's milk, turning his little pecs into huge inflamed man-boobs, spreading the redness not only around his areola, but all over his breast as fis mouth kept sucking every inch of its skin ruthlessly. It was scaring Leo that his best friend is willing to continue forever as long as the milk keep flowing through the tiny pores of his tits!

When they finally stopped lactating, Kun smiled, and closed fis eyes as Fe was so tired, in a really good way. Fis stomach was full, fis balls were empty, and Fe loved the idea of letting Messi take the lead and abuse himself by himself. Fe actually fall in love with him once again.

As there hot bodies were separated, Lionel didn't waste any second, and grabbed a plug that he always keeps on the nightstand. He inserted it in his hole to make sure that nothing will be spoiled on the floor as he walk through the room. He left the bed in obvious hurry and whispered "I've to go to the shower. I'm almost late to my training, but that doesn't mean that we can't have a snappy bath together"

Kun caught fis breath, kept smiling, and followed "No, thanks. I'm so damn tired. I feel that my heart will explode if I cum one more time"

Messi smiled back and whispered "as you wish honey" and walked to the bathroom, and took sometime inside without turning the shower on. He was busy putting some analgesic cream over his pecs, before covering each of his nipples with a piece of cotton and cross shaped medical tape.

He knew deep down that Aguero will make fun of the appearance of his chest at some point, but he couldn't care less as he came out of the bathroom with two towels, walked back to the bed and used one of them to clean Kun's abs which was covered with a lot of semen. He took his time cleaning every inch of fis six packs.

Kun was literally over the moon, because fis current reality is way better than fis best dreams about Messi. Fe couldn't hide fis amusement as Fe used fis knee to tickle Lionel's dick and whispered "You're the most deserving person to have a vagina in there! I'm not trying to humiliate you or anything, I really mean it! You know how to turn a man on, and satisfy him like no other girl would ever do"

The other Argentinian looked down at the visible veins of Sergio's shaft, and smiled and responded humbly "Thanks for saying so. It means the world to me coming from you, but I don't think that I need a pussy. I've already proven myself with my ass, wouldn't you agree?"

  
Aguero nodded fis head while Messi started moving around â€”over the bed sheetsâ€” in doggy style, and when he moved the towel to fis groin, he instinctively pushed his buttocks up a little bit while cleaning fis shaft and balls. Kun was watching silently, and enjoying Leo being so feminine and submissive on his own.

  
Fe kept telling fimself "I feel like I'm ripping off the owner of this hotel by paying just a million Euro for this!! I swear to God that having Leo grovelling around my bed and cleaning my naked body is worth the entire world! He's so cute, kind, and innocent. He's just perfect! He always wanna do his best for his job weather as a footballer or here as a prostitute. He always gives all what he got, and that's so admirable about him"

Lionel got himself in between Sergio's thighs. He kept his hips up while slowly getting his head down. He said "ahem" to clear his throat before taking fis dick in his mouth. He wasn't intending to suck it. That was just a technique to clean the urethra from any remaining semen. He pressed against the root of Kun's dick up to the tip pushing all the content of it inside his mouth.

Kun let go a couple of manly moans in the process, and when Leo was done, he used the second towel to dry Aguero's body. He kissed fis balls and kept his lips right there touching fis scrotum while looking at fim in the eyes and whispering "you should never keep loads over your skin for a long time. It might get irritated"

Aguero couldn't stop himself from sounding aroused as he unconsciously put fis hand over Leo's head and asked "what about you? You always have to keep semen for hours! Does it bother you?"

Messi raised his head, kissed fis palm and got it back to fis abs, and stated "I'mâ€”my skin got used to it. I guess. Uhmm, Anyway, you better have a good sleep. I don't want you to miss the clasico tonight" while leaving the bed

Sergio held Leo's waist while he was leaving the bed and kissed his buttocks everywhere around the plug. He buried his mouth in his ass fat and followed "I won't, and thanks from the bottom of my heart, and the head of my cock. Thank you for being so professional yet so loving in bed. You're the best honey"

Although they weren't facing each other, Lionel closed his eyes to hide his happiness, and embarrassment, and said "your welcome" before rushing to the shower.

He got in the bathroom, filled with all kinds of emotions, confused between his love for Aguero's naughtiness and Ronald's kindness, and speaking of which, Cris was messaging him on the WhatsApp.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Leo"

"Please"

"I'm losing my mind"

"Please"

"Leo"

"I'm waiting in the parking"

"Just let me know"

"That you're fine"

"Ok??"

"Okayyy?"

"?!"

 

That's when Kun picked up Messi's phone and replied

"please don't try to come back and rescue me"

"Just go!"

"I don't want you to see me like that!"

 

Cris sent another message in a millisecond "why? What happened?"

  
Kun typed "Aguero is fisting me to the point where I feel fis armpit hair touching my hole! I can also feel fis hand in my stomach!!" While laughing out loud at the nativity of Cristiano, because no one would write in such details with a hand stretching the hell out of his anus!

Cris replied "what!!"

"I'll contact Michael to stop this!"

Kun answered "Please don't!"

"You'll only make it worse"

"BRB"

Ronaldo typed frustratingly "what is that SOB is doing to you now?"

Sergio couldn't stop smiling as he typed "Fe is using fis other hand to fist me!

"Cris"

"I'm so scared"

"Kun just said that Fe wanna get my hole wide enough to take fis head!!!"

"Not fis glans penis"

"Fis real head!"

Cris responded "hang on there, Leo!"

"I'll be there in a sec"

That's when Kun sent a voice recording saying "relax thickheaded! I'm alone and Messi is taking a shower! I was just messing with you! Hahaha! Ahahaha! It's funny how love can make people so stupid and over reacting!"

Ronaldo didn't respond for like 3 minutes before sending an angry emoji and followed "Fuck you! You shocked the hell out of me"

Cris went -offline- for a couple of minutes and became -online- again. He typed

"Anyway"

"Is he fine?"

Aguero responded, playing with Ronald's mind again "it depends on your definition of fine" then Fe threw the phone away totally ignoring whatever Cris was about to say, as Messi just came out of the shower fully cleaned.

He saw Kun lying on bed with fis eyes opened. He asked "oh! You're still awake?"

Sergio didn't mention anything about fis chat with Cristiano as fe had a prolonged look at Leo's beautiful shining body and said "yeah. I can't sleep with this strong sunlight coming through the window"

Messi opened the closest to pick up his training clothes and followed "you know, it's afternoon now. It's just normal to have a —strong light— through the window. Do you need me to bring you a sleep mask?"

Aguero was a little bit hesitant while answering "no! I want something else to help me sleeping, but you're running out of time. So, just forget about it"

Leo threw the training kit that he was about to wear and took few steps closer to the edge of the bed and asked "mmmm what could it be? I mean, I've made you exhausted enough to easily fall asleep. I wonder what else I can do to help. Forget about my training, just name it"

Aguero looked at Leo's thighs and took a moment to put fis request words together and said "I want you—I want you to sit on my face!" and fis face blushed as Fe followed "I wanna use your buttocks as my sleep mask" then Fe kept biting fis lower lip and whispered "May I?"

Messi wasn't expecting that, but he laughed "of course you can!" Then he jumped over the bed and followed "but you better fall asleep quickly, because now, I am really getting late to my training!" as he separated his ass cheeks and sat over Aguero's face and accidentally got fis nose shoved into his hole

Leo laughed again "oops! I didn't mean to do that" and was about to adjust his position, but Sergio held his hips and said with muffled voice "that's just perfect! Stay right where you are! I love it" then he kissed his butt and followed "and I love you"

Messi looked at his embarrassing setting in the mirror and followed "I love you too, kun. I never stopped"

  
To be continued

 


	6. Deep and Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Kun are having a lengthy, honest discussion in one of the weirdest positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fe, Fim and Fis) are (He, Him, and His) of Sergio Aguero in this chapter.

Like a brooding hen, Messi was sitting on Aguero's face, waiting for Fim to fall asleep, and sensing the air flow tickling his hole with every breath Fe takes. 

It might have been embarrassing and humiliating as fuck, and it was pushing him to touch himself despite his recent orgasms, but more importantly, it was the cutest feeling Leo ever had with another man. 

It was the first time that his ass was used peacefully. No hard banging, no spanking, no hair-pulling, no violence, no wide-stretching with a huge cock inside. Just pure, simple, childish love.

As Fe was losing consciousness, the pattern of Kun's breathing was slowing down in between Messi's warm cheeks, and that reminded him a lot of his childhood days when he used to sleep in his mother's arms. Despite the sexiness of the situation, Leo was getting a strong family vibe from it.

It was the first time that Lionel believed in the possibility of having a stable life and a happy marriage with an alpha male. He believed that he could play the role of a housewife and bring joy and intimacy to a sexual relationship. He finally healed from the laborious process of turning from a straight man to a gay bitch, and he was fully accepting and loving his new reality.

Bottoming for the sexiest men on Earth has a lot to do with that acceptance. Although Messi could have chosen to be gay from the beginning, there's no possible way that he'll end up riding Gotze, Aguero, and Cristiano cocks in the same 24 hours. That's a dream life that he couldn't even ask for!

Even if his master gives him the chance to get back to his ex-wife, Messi wouldn't be satisfied with having intercourses with her anymore. He needs cocks. He's addicted to them to the point where he sleeps with big fat dildo whenever he finds himself alone, and whenever that dildo slides out of his slippery ass, he wakes up knowing that something is wrong. The gap in his intestine is too big to stay empty.

That's why despite all the confusions and ups and downs in his life, Leo knows for sure that he has to move on with someone with a penis. It might be Cris, Kun, Neymar or somebody entirely new, but there's no going back to Antonella for sure.

That's why he can tolerate the embarrassment of using his buttocks as a sleep mask for Aguero. That's why he waited for over 30 minutes till he was convinced that his best friend had slept already. That's when Kun said with muffled voice "Hey Leo, I wanna make a confession."

Messi got a funny sensation as Aguero's lips rubbed against his man pussy. He separated his thighs a little bit to make sure that nothing frictions with his erection and asked "a confession? What about? I know that you can't keep a secret from me for one day. It must be something that happened today, isn't it?"

Kun smiled wide enough for Fis face cheeks to touch Lionel's ass cheeks as Fe answered "No. That's something that I kept from you since we were young. When we were 15 or 16 years old."

Lionel adjusted his sitting to get his hole a little bit away from Aguero's mouth, but Fe held his hips and made sure that Fis lips are touching his anal ring. 

Fe kissed it and followed "do you remember those days when you were molested by everyone in Rosario club. It was a vacation, and you just came back from Spain, and you couldn't tolerate that almost half of the discussions that you had with other teenagers were about the size and the shape of your ass."

Messi looked down and stared for a while at Aguero's umbilicus before whispering "yes I do, and I do remember sleeping with you in that same period. We were so innocent back then. Although we used to spend full nights hugging each other shirtless, we never even thought about having sex despite the fact that every kid that knew kept claiming that we get fucked all the time!"

Aguero took a deep breath and said: "do you remember that day when you were playing on a local playground, and someone pulled down your shirt, and everybody was making fun of your butt?"

Leo hardened his buttocks and squeezed Kun's face in between before answering "of course I do. I recall that my family was in Barcelona and I was staying at your place in Rosario. I spent the night crying on your chest which started to grow hair at the time hahaha!"

Aguero laughed and said "that's what I wanna confess about," and all of a sudden, both of the Argentinian got serious again as Fe continued "that night, you were in a low place. You were severely depressed, and you kept telling me that you'll end up raped sooner or later. You were so scared, and your insecurity was taking over your thinking, and I was feeling sorry for you, but at the same time I was a teenager who saw your mind-blowing ass in the playground alongside everyone else!"

Messi questioned "So?" 

Kun french kissed his man pussy strong enough to force him to moan before answering "I was too horny, and at the time I wanted to fuck you just like every other kid, and you through yourself over me immediately after that incidence wearing nothing but sweaty white underwear that hides nothing from your cheeks."

Leo held both of Aguero's hands which were wrapped around his waist and said "but I don't recall any of that. Actually, I never knew that you find me attractive till the age of 19." 

Kun smiled and followed "because you're so innocent. Do you know what I did that night, I trapped my cock in between my thighs while comforting you. I was afraid that if you felt my erection, you'll never trust me again. As much as I love you, I wasn't scared of losing you. I was worried that if we got separated, you'd have no one to lean on!"

Lionel kissed Aguero's palm and admitted "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You did the right thing. You were a stupid teenager yet you did the right thing! You could've easily fucked me back then. That's an honorable confession, honey."

Aguero kissed his best friend asshole again and explained "That's not the whole story. What I'm upset about is that while you were crying on my chest, something about your voice was turning me on. I swear to God that I wasn't sadistic back then, but your crying and weakness were so arousing to me to the point where I ejaculated twice at the time. I remember getting my cock behind my thighs so that you feel none of my load's wetness."

Leo was a little bit annoyed by Kun's behavior, but he pretended to be ok and explained why by saying "if you told me this when I wasn't a bitch yet, I might get angry, but now I know that you've nothing to do with that. During my service in the hotel, over 500 men have told me that there's something in my personality that pulls sadism out of people. Gosh, even my wife said the same thing. So, I guess it's not your fault at all."

Kun said as they both grabbed each other hands tightly "I know that you're so kind and forgiving, but I didn't tell you all this just to apologize. I'm hurting that I've done all I could against my raging sexual desire just to keep our friendship because I wanted to be there for you when you get in troubles. I wanted to protect you, Lionel. Sadly when Shawn and Michael blackmailed you and started fucking you on a daily basis, you didn't ask for help. I could've changed a lot. Instead, you run into that stranger Eduardo who ended up humiliating and abusing you more than anybody else! Why on Earth didn't you come clean about this?!"

For Messi, it was so weird to have a serious, sincere conversation with someone who was actively licking his hole, but he managed to say the truth "First of all, I knew that Michael was so dangerous, and I didn't want to get you involved. And yeah—at some point, I was so abused, and I was about to tell you everything but I couldn't. I was about to do it so many times, but I didn't have the guts or the balls to say out loud that my wife and I are getting raped by random strangers who outsmarted me and moved to my own house! I was so disgraced."

 

Aguero shouted in anger "fuck it! Disgraced or not! It could've saved your life" while Leo got angry and left his ass and followed "stop yelling in between my buttocks, you stupid brat! There was nothing to do."

Kun grabbed Messi by the booty and pulled him down. Fe shoved Fis tongue inside and kept messing around. Leo was uncomfortable and resistant at first, but eventually, he loosened up and gave up. It was impossible not enjoy Aguero's skills in rimming.

When he was finally relaxed, Kun kissed his hole causing a loud detachment sound and whispered "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset or disrespect you."

Lionel was frustrated, but he looked at Aguero's cock and couldn't forget how great of a fucker Fe was. He took a deep breath and admitted "I'm the one who should be apologizing. You're trying to help."

Aguero moved a little bit to kiss Messi's balls sack before getting back to his pussy and whispering "what happened in the past stays in the past. The important thing is the present and the future, and for that I have a plan to free you from Michael's hands."

Messi raised his eyebrows and whispered with apparent fear in his widely opened eyes "have you lost your mind? Did you forget that everything we say is—" and before Leo could end the sentence, Kun interrupted "is recorded." 

Then he pushed Lionel's buttocks together to get Fis voice as muffled as possible and said: "Do you remember the customer you sat on his face last weekend?" 

Leo looked at the surveillance camera at the corner of the room and whispered "Yeah, his name was Roman" while Aguero followed "I paid the guys at the hotel reception to let me watch your recorded video with him. I convinced them that I was horny and I need to see anything about you and guess what? The microphone couldn't record any of what that guy said to you while you were sitting over his face. You were covering his mouth and the fat of your ass blocked the voice from reaching to the mic!"

Messi was surprised as he questioned "are you sure that none of Roman's words were audible. I mean I spent three hours sitting on his mouth to the point where he was singing in my ass! Did you watch the entire recording and check all that?"

Aguero said "Yeah" then he kissed Messi's hole and said "Fucking yeah! All his words were unintelligible which means that we can come up with a plan and discuss its details without leaving the hotel or getting Michael suspicious, and to be even surer, I'll check the recording of our current session and see if I can hear any of my own words. If not, that means we could use your ass as a secret chamber. The most important point that you don't say anything suspicious because your voice can be heard clearly."

Kun took a deep breath and asked "So, are you willing to trust me with this? To believe that I can free you?" while Messi contracted his anal ring around Aguero's lips just like if it was kissing Fim back. He hardened his buttocks to the point where Fe couldn't breathe anymore and whispered: "of course I do!"

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I hope that I'll get enough comments and discussion that keep me going and keep me excited to write more.


	7. Aguero's plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to stop writing chapters summaries because it usually reveal or spoil some of the content. With that being said, enjoy!

Human beings are really hopeful creatures in a strange, unrealistic way. All that Leo got from Sergio Aguero was a promise in a euphoric time. A promise that was whispered in between his buttocks! How valid was that? A promise that Kun made while rimming his hole. 

Messi had no idea when, how or why would Aguero free him from Michael and Vitali endless loop of sadism and humiliation. Maybe Kun himself didn't know how to do that. It might be just the spirit of the moment, but it was all that Lionel needed to survive. 

It was hope. The only thing that gave him the ability to take dick after another, insult after another without getting soul-crushed by the unmatched injustice he kept facing on every night at the hotel.

It has been three months since the last contact between Leo and Kun. Messi was definitely starting to lose faith especially that Cris was busy with Real Madrid too. All that Messi was doing — besides playing football— was serving heartless, ruthless, old bastards who happened to be wealthy enough to book at the hotel. 

It was 11 p.m on a busy weekend night, and Messi just got done with riding a bunch of cocks when a new customer showed up. As far as the Argentinian recalls, his name was John, and he visited once before, and he was one of the kindest tops. 

The guy walked through the entrance and looked at Leo while two men were double fucking him in the living room. He smiled politely and continued to his room., making sure that he didn't violate their public privacy!

It might be a shocking scene for those who never been in the hotel before. It might make John look utterly careless about Messi's emotions, but that's just the norm inside this place. Having only two dicks in Lionel's man pussy is considered a picnic in Michael's standards of how abused the petite man should be!

When the two guys emptied inside Leo and threw him on the ground, an overhead was calling immediately "Lionel, please proceed to room 15! Please proceed to room 15! There are 7 other customers booking tonight. Get done with Mr.John before they arrive. Sorry! There are 17 and not 7! Proceed into serving Mr. John as quick as you can!" 

 

That was one of the nights where Messi didn't have any millisecond even to cry. He wiped the semen off his face and ass and headed to room 15. He knocked the door while John said: "come in!"

Lionel opened the door to find the guy lying naked in bed. He jumped without asking for the customer's cock and started sucking. The 40-year-old gentleman grabbed Messi's beard and whispered "this isn't what I came for. Just come and sit on my face."

Leo blushed as he followed John's order. It was embarrassing especially that his butt was overloaded with semen, but he did it anyway. Once his hole touched the customer's lips, he shivered and remembered the last time Kun messed with his anus!

John whispered "I'm sent here by Sergio Aguero! He's still working on freeing you! He didn't abandon you, but Michael was pretty suspicious last time. That's why Sergio decided to keep distance. We're working on technology that can disable the tracking system in your prostate. If we succeed, we'll be able to take you anywhere. Far away from Vitali men."

Messi jaw dropped, and he couldn't believe himself as John followed "in the meantime, you'll have to get closer to Michael. Ask him to fuck you again. Show him that you missed his cock. I know this is gonna be hard for you and I know how much you fear his cock, but we have no choice. We need him to fall in love with you to bring down his empire. It's the only way you can be close enough to his office and all his legal and illegal documents! Are you willing to do this?"

Leo hardened his buttocks and whispered "I'll try my best, but he doesn't want—" while John interrupted "I know! He said he won't lay a hand on your body till Shawn fuck you first, but you gotta try. If you fail, try to get closer to Vitali himself! All that we need for now is a copy of the contract where you sold yourself to Michael. If you can bring it, we'll hire the best lawyer to find out if there's any possibility to break that deal!"

Messi whispered, "Ok, but what if he asked for crazy stuff to—uh you know!" While John questioned in between his ass cheeks "you mean if Michael wanted you to do crazy thing to forgive you and start fucking you again? Do whatever he wants! All that he wants! Just get him interested in your booty again! That's all that matters to Aguero at the moment. With that being said, I've delivered his message. Do you have any questions?"

Lionel lowered his voice to ask "when will be the next time you visit?" and John shoved his tongue and said while smiling "I'll book a night every weekend to see your progress, and to enjoy that cute pink thing! I'm a man with needs at the end of the day, but if I become suspicious, Aguero will send someone else. You'll recognize him Immediately once he asks you to sit on his face. Is that clear?"

Leo was so happy as he answered "yes" and Kun's messenger concluded "now go and take a shower and have some rest before the 17 guys arrive. I'm not gonna fuck you this time. It's gonna be a hell of a night for you already."

Messi smiled and whispered "Thanks, but it will always be this crowded in the weekends" as he left to the bathroom, and yeah the night ended up really ugly, but Leo couldn't wait for the morning to go to Michael's office and try to re-establish their relationship and chemistry.

At 8 a.m. Lionel arrived at his master's office. He started having abdominal cramps just by thinking of the idea of fighting back against Michael and Gilberto Vitali. He admires the fact that Aguero had a full plan to free him, but what if this plan fails? Leo knows for sure that his punishment will be beyond the devil's imaginations!

Despite his irrational fear of the black cock, Leo got into the office and pulled together all his seductive skills to attract his master's attention. All his experience wasn't enough to convince Michael. The Argentinian went from whoring himself out into begging and pleading!

He did everything he knows to arouse a man with no use. Michael was very clear about his reasons. He refuses to have sex with Messi as long as Shawn is in prison. He stated out loud "Stop wasting my time and embarrassing yourself, faggot! My cock would never touch your pussy before Shawn's!"

This was the sentence that kept repeating in Leo's head for the rest of the day. He drove to the club. He trained very well, but his mind was occupied by the discussion he had with his master all the time. Michael ended their meeting with a weird statement. He smiled and said, "You might be lucky enough to get fucked by Shawn very soon!"

Lionel didn't know what to make out of this. Does that mean that Shawn will be released very soon, or what?! If Michael and Vitali are capable of freeing him, why haven't they done that already? If they can't get him out of jail, how on Earth could the Argentinian have sex with him? 

Messi kept telling himself "Maybe Michael didn't mean anything. Maybe he was just messing with me!" and kept overthinking of every gesture and every facial expression that the black guy made during their conversation. He kept trying to analyze every single word, hoping to figure out what's going on.

 

That was the case till Leo's phone started ringing. Unknown contact was calling. Messi picked up and said "Hola." The man at the other end said "Helllllo! It has been a long time since I heard your voice, faggot!"

The Argentinian was surprised by the dirty language as he followed "Excuse me, are you one of my customers?" while the man on the phone laughed and followed "Not exactly, but you've ridden my cock more than any of them. You seriously couldn't recognize my voice, Lionel? I'm not using a voice changer this time! Hahaha!"

Messi's eyes widened as he realized that the only one who used a voice changer was Shawn back in the days when he fucked blindfolded Antonella with the voice of Leo.

With the disturbing memories, the Argentinian q struggled to breathe before asking "Shawn? Is that you?" while the man at the other end admitted "Hell yeah! I'm calling you from the prison cell that you put me in!"

The Argentinian was so terrified. He wasn't ready to deal with Shawn's anger. He got used to elitists in the hotel, and this guy is anything but that. He inhaled deeply, trying to focus on the conversation and questioned "Well. How're you doing? Why are you calling? I mean—you are calling for a reason, right?"

Shawn answered "Yes! I just received a message from Michael telling me that he decided a while ago that he'll never fuck you before I do, and that you're dying to ride his cock. Is that true?" 

Messi was forced to say "yes" just to follow Aguero's plan while Shawn whispered "if that's the case, you know where the jail is, right? Just head to gate C-63. Vitali had already talked to the officers there. They'll be waiting for you. They'll get you through the gate with a new group of transferred prisoners!"

Leo was about to say something when Shawn interrupted "Don't even get started and play the hotel customers card. Don't worry about the customers. Michael will take care of that. Just rush to my place, bitch! I can't wait to share your ass with my friends over here!"

The Argentinian said "OK but—" while Shawn interrupted again "according to your location, you can reach the C-63 gate within 40 minutes. I'll give you one hour. If you don't show up on my cell, you'll have to answer to Michael. See ya!" Then he hung up leaving Lionel in total horrifying chaos.

Messi kept looking at the screen of his phone. He suddenly had all his awful memories with Shawn in a fraction of a second. He wanted to call Aguero to tell him that he's gonna go to prison to serve Shawn, but there was no possible way of communication that Michael wasn't recording and closely monitoring.

It was around 2 a.m. in the afternoon when the Argentinian drove to C-63 gate, parked his car and walked toward the entrance, and while doing so, Michael whispered over the implemented headphone in his ear "are you afraid?"

Leo wasn't in the mood to have stupid discussions with his master, but he answered genuinely "if you can make sure that I wouldn't get STD by one of the prisoners, I'm fine with everything else!"

Michael asked mockingly "Did you think of that when you opened up your ass for Eduardo's family and neighbors?"

Messi hated the whole thing and decided to ignore Michael as he reached to the door. He knocked the window of a cabin where a policeman was sleeping. The man woke up and asked in a speaker "Oh! Another early bird? What's your code name?"

Apparently, this gate has been used a lot to sneak people in and out of jail, but Leo had no idea what his code name was. That's when Michael whispered "Messi, The Whore!"

The Argentinian raised his eyebrows as he repeated out loud "Messi The Whore." with blush all over his cheeks. The policeman smiled and pushed a button to opened the gate and shouted: "get on the bus!"

To be continued


	8. Special Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a longer chapter, but I also didn't want to delay the update anymore. So, enjoy this short one ^_^

Messi entered the bus, full of doubts and fears, feeling as stupid as he felt when he walked by himself into Eduardo's house. It wasn't just that. There was an unexplainable familiarity in the air. It wasn't one of the prisoners. No, they all seemed strangers to Leo, but something about the officer in the driving seat kept reminding the Barca star of the gangbang he had with Espanyol fans.

The officer was hiding his identity behind a huge sunglasses, yet Messi kept thinking that he saw the visible parts of the man's face before. Leo was sure that he met this bearded man when he was fully shaved once, but where they've met?! The Argentinian couldn't bring his memories together to remember such a detail. 

He finally moved his eyes from the officer in the driving seat and checked the people in the bus. Around 30 to 35 prisoners were there. All kinds of tattoos, scars and psychopathic facial expressions were scattered over them. Leo was still trying to find any decent —apparently sane— person to sit beside when the bus suddenly moved, forcing him to fall to the ground.

As Messi prevented his face from hitting the floor, he got himself unwillingly in doggy style. Everybody was inspecting his ass at this moment, including the driving officer who checked it in the mirror and smirked and said "With that lewd body, it's unsafe for you to stay in the back. You could be impregnated so easily. Come here, Lionel! It's my responsibility to protect you." 

The Argentinian was surprised by the special treatment as he stood up and walked to the driver seat. Despite the gazing pupils around him, he started to feel safer that the officer was in his side. He guessed that Michael wanted him to be delivered to Shawn untouched, and that seemed to be the case till Leo got closer to the officer just to find out that his cock was already out of his pants! 

The dread in the small guy eyes was like if he never had a penis in his intestine before. It wasn't the fear of being fucked, but the realization that he'll be sent to a hostile prison with over ten thousand criminals where even jailers are willing to bang him! That's a slaughtering fact to fathom which almost pushed him to wet himself!

Messi natural response was avoidance. He naively turned around and tried to get back when the officer smiled and said "if you don't want to get every sperm in the bus, come and sit on my cock baby. Come and relax your butt right where it belongs! Otherwise, I'll give these horny men the permission to start raping you! And by the way, Shawn is totally fine with that."

The Argentinian couldn't believe what he just heard. The officer didn't just blackmail him. He was apparently in a good relationship with Shawn which means that the angry psychopath can do whatever he wants to Messi without worrying about the consequences! 

Leo was shaking up, shivering and sinking in terror because it was the moment in which he knew for sure that he'll be raped, abused and humiliated by the sickest, most dangerous men in Spain, both cups and thieves. It wasn't ordinary fear. It was the same one he experienced during the gangbang in Eduardo's house where over 30 men were using every fold and orifice in his body. It's the fear of being murdered by the force of dicks!

Messi knew for sure that he can do nothing to change his fate. He tried his best in the last year, and he realized that sadistic men always win! Yet his anxiety about the near future didn't stop him from trying to save his ass at the time. That's why he pulled down his pants and sat on the officer's penis, taking its entire length at one go.

His pink anus was dry and stretched painfully, but he didn't moan. He was so lost and confused. The shape of the officer's dick, the place it occupied, the sensation it delivered was so familiar to Lionel. He was sure that he had this dick in his hole before, yet he couldn't tell when or where. Messi was still trying to remember when the bus moved out of the jail and headed toward the highway. They drove for like an hour and stopped at what looked like a federal prison in the middle of nowhere.

The officer didn't speak during that trip. He didn't cum either. Leo slid the cock out of his butt and wore his pants while the bus driver stopped at a massive gate and said in his microphone "C-63 patch. C-64 patch." and the gate opened after that. They got through and stayed at a parking location. It was weird as none of the prisoners was handcuffed at the time. 

Leo pulled himself together and pretended that nothing happened as he moved in line along the prisoners and they were taken to one big hall. The officer who was in the driving seat showed up again and ordered "take off all your clothes and leave it one foot ahead of you," and they all did including Messi. The prisoners at the sides of the Argentinian started checking each other asses. It was less than a second before all their eyes were fixed in the hottest butt in the place.

Another officer started collecting their clothes in a container followed by the one that shoved his cock into Leo earlier. He was giving each prisoner orange jumpsuits to wear. Things seemed to go pretty normal till the officer reached to Leo. He looked at his cock and smiled and followed "You're not getting one of these. You're staying naked."

Lionel was traumatized by the fact that he'll be nude from the beginning which means that his staying will be all about getting fucked and there's no way to pretend to be a straight till he reaches to Shawn's cell. Things couldn't be more clear as a prisoner beside him whispered: "God help your ass, man!" 

As everyone else wore his jumpsuit, the jailer who was still hiding his identity behind a sunglasses started handcuffing them and saying "this is just temporary. We'll take it off once you reach your ward" while connecting all handcuffs together with one long chain. 

When he reached Leo, he whispered "Senior Vitali asked for exceptional treatment for you, Lionel Messi. You won't be handcuffed but instead—" then he put a red gag on the Argentinian mouth and moved behind him and inserted a blue plug in his hole, and followed "and unlike the others, you'll have to walk on four limbs."

The jailer said so while connecting the gag and the plug to the rest of the chain. It was embarrassing to see everyone standing, dressed and handcuffed while he was naked, gagged and plugged in doggy style, but that's what happens when Shawn and Michael work together, and Leo stupidly triggered their cooperation!

The jailer shouted as he pulled the prisoners' chain through the hall door into the open air "we'll take you on an introductory trip around the place. This prison is the biggest in the country as you know, and we might take sixteen hours to explore all of it, during which, if anyone needs the toilet, he can use our new public toilet: Lionel Andres Messi!"

To be continued


	9. The epic comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fe, Fis, Fim stand for (He, His, Him) of the officer in this chapter

People always say that pain is inevitable while suffering is optional. This isn't always true, and it was indeed not in the case of Argentinian footballer. Through the past year of his life, he was more than capable of enduring all kinds of excruciating physical damages, but the suffering that comes along the shame of losing everything resistlessly was his unavoidable fate.

A lot has happened in one freaking year. He first lost his anal virginity followed by his dignity and self-respect. Then he lost his wife, kids and family support. His ass has taken so many dicks; Shawn's, Michael's, Eduardo's and his eight sons too.

He was gangbanged! He was beaten up and comatose. During which, his flesh was surgically modified, and God only knows what changes have been done to him, what sort of sick sadistic scientific experiments have been applied to his petite body.

Then after all that, he found himself serving as a prostitute at a hotel, trying his best to please the most narcissistic wealthy men on Earth, and pretending to be passionate about worshipping their cocks while he hates their guts.

Once he finally got used to all that, footballers started booking at the hotel and took the humiliations and embarrassments to a whole different level.

First of all, they were all sportsmen with high fitness. Unlike the old billionaires, they kept fucking Lionel non-stop for days. Messi was passing out and waking up with cocks coming in and out of him just like a fucking machine.

The hardest part about all this was the fact that Leo was forced to gap his white thighs for people who have known him for a very long time, inside and outside the playground, both enemies, and friends.

As a clear example of that. Just before the last Clasico, Leo woke up in bed with his rival Cristiano Ronaldo and had to whore himself out for Sergio Aguero; his best friend, right before playing the match!

Of course, he developed feelings for Cris and Kun eventually, but that doesn't change the fact that he was forced to get laid in the first place. Yet, they were working on a plan to end his slavery.

That was the only positive thing for Leo in what seemed like decades. He knew that he was a cursed boy and that's why he wasn't that hopeful, yet he went with the plan and ended up walking uniquely nude on four limbs in a line of fully dressed hostile murderers at the federal prison of Spain!

It wasn't just that, the jailer was conspiring with Vitali, Shawn, and Michael against Leo. It was bloody evident as Fe took the prisoners on a trip around the federal prison during which, Fe gave the crew the green light to use the Argentinian as a public toilet.

It went awful, because, those motherfuckers weren't rich customers at the hotel who are trying to do something exciting in their monotonous life by abusing Lionel. Quite the opposite, those prisoners were nothing but an evil-minded, malevolent people whom —if they were kind enough— will try not to accidentally kill the poor little one while testing the water!

At the end of the prisoners trip around the jail, Messi's belly was stretched out like never before. It wasn't semen, fuel nor hot boiling water this time. It wasn't an artificial baby like Eduardo's family once implanted in his intestine. It was a mixture of the urine of every man in the place. 

Leo never been as disgusted with himself and never understood how faggots really feel until he got every inch of his body covered with urination. He was taking their pee in the mouth and the hole simultaneously. It wasn't like Shawn and Michael never peed on him. They did it in front of his son for God sake! 

But it was a little different this time as the officer was weirdly explaining to the prisoners about the history of each hall and wall in the jail just like if they were in a museum, during which Leo suddenly feels a hand tabbing on his buttocks. He helplessly separates them, waiting for a dick penetrating, peeing and sliding out seamlessly. 

Some were more generous and spanked his ass and pulled his hair while filling him with urine, but there wasn't much time for extensive violence in general as the crew kept moving from one place to another so rapidly. It was surprising even for Messi himself how convenient his butt was for such a task! He always knew that he got a flawless fuckable body, but it never crossed his mind that he would make a perfect toilet too! It wasn't something to be proud of anyway.

As he got showered in urine, the Argentinian thought for a second that he passed the hardest most humiliating test of being a sexy prisoner. Whatever happens next will definitely be something he experienced before. That's what he told himself and that seemed to be the case as they finally stopped at a hall in between their cells and everyone was about to go to where he belongs. 

That hall was no orderly one. It was the heart of the federal jail in Spain. It was surrounded by 20 floors of over 1000 cell! Messi knew that Shawn was in one of them. He believed that his days inside Shawn cell will be the most humiliating time of his life, but he was apparently wrong. As the officer who forced him to set on his cock earlier and kept him intentionally with no clothes walked a few steps toward him and whispered: "you still don't know who I'm, do you?"

Messi had a sick sensation in his stomach. It wasn't the toxication of the urine, but rather the fear of the mysterious officer taking control over his fragile body! Leo was in the middle of a circle of 40 prisoners on the hall and another 500 in their cells when he looked around and answered carefully "No I don't. Who the hell are you? You can't be Shawn in that officer suit!"

Since the Argentinian was in doggy style, the officer had to go down on his knees to be at his level. Fe started caressing his hair and kept moving his palm across his neck, curved spine to his plumped buttocks as if he was an expensive horse or something like that.

The officer kept doing the same motion repeatedly from Messi's head to ass causing him to blush as he was publicly humiliated. The crowd went loud for a millisecond when Leo shivered in a dry orgasm before shifting suddenly into heavy silent due to the lewdness of the moment. 

The officer took off his glasses and grabbed Lionel's testicles and answered "no I'm not Shawn! I'm your dear old friend: Gabriel! I'm the man who lost fis seven brothers in the war with Gilberto Vitali! I'm the one who lost fis father; Eduardo in order to save your nasty ass!"

Leo lost himself for a minute in the fact that he was grabbed by balls in front of hundreds of horny men! For some reason, the crowd reaction reminded him of the Camp Nou stadium, except for that he was the playground this time! 

That imagination didn't last long as he got back to the harsh reality and Immediately wetted himself as he realized that Michael, Shawn, and Gabriel are collaborating together against him now! 

It was already embarrassing as hell to be exposed to such a sick crowd, but it got even more disgraceful as they started laughing at his fear. As hard as he tried, Leo couldn't stop peeing and crying out loud as he asked in a shock "How on Earth are you alive and working as an officer?!"

Gabriel loved the dread in Messi's eyes as he whispered "whoever told you that I'm dead fooled you! I did survive the clash between my family and Vitali men! But I lost my old man and all my brothers in the process! Not only that! I had a bullet in my balls!" Then he squeezed Leo's scrotum, forcing him to moan for the crowd and followed "I wouldn't be able to spoil over your face again! I won't be able to cum inside you or even have kids! Never Ever! And that's all because of you!"

Having such a conversation in front of everyone was weird. It was horrifying that Gabriel talked about his lost genitals publicly which indicates that he was struggling so much with it that he couldn't care about hiding it anymore.

Messi had no choice but to defend himself in the most degrading ways. He got his ass up and his head down, kissed Gabriel's boot and begged "please don't go mad on me! I'm the least responsible for all this mess! I had nothing to do with your tragedy! Your father was interested in me, and so were Shawn and Michael. I had no choice but to separate my cheeks for all of them to bang me! I never got to decide when, where or how they do that! Then they got into one big fight over me!"

Messi couldn't stop himself from noticing the smiles on the prisoners faces as they listened to the arousing tune of weakness when he pleaded. His innocence and vulnerability pleased every dick in the hall except Gabriel who shouted "that's another lie! You tricked my father into loving you and asked him for help, and that's why he ended up dead!"

Fe let go of Leo's balls and slapped his ass and followed "There's no point of this argument, Leo. I've been planning for this revenge for so long. So, stop trying! It's the time to pay for your sins bitch!"

Messi stared at the ground in despair, sensing the excitement in the air. Everyone wanna see him suffer, like a faggoty, filthy motherfucker. He knew that he could never win before this game even begin. He felt Gabriel fingering his hole while the waves of shame crushed his soul.

When he finally believed that things couldn't be more catastrophic and shut his mouth waiting for his fate, Shawn showed up out of the blue, passing through the prisoners' crowd in his glorious muscular nudity with everyone cheering "Shawn! Shawn! Shawn!"

Lionel raised his head as Shawn held It and placed a cock in between his eyes and said to the crowd "I promised to bring him here and here he is" while the Argentinian eyes started watering, and Shawn kept wiping Messi tears with the tip of his cock and asking his audience "where I shall I cum? Face?! Or mouth?" 

The prisoners kept shouting repeatedly "mouth! Mouth! Mouth! MOUTH" in increasing manner. It seemed like a wrestling arena, except that Leo wasn't allowed to fight back. He looked around, checking the faces of the murderers around him and it hit him deeply that some of them were genuinely feeling sorry for him. That broke his heart even more as he submissively looked back at Shawn and parted his gorgeous lips.

Messi was shedding tears like hell, striking his cheekbones and entering through his widely stretched mouth angles into where the dick will shortly be. Shawn loved the cheering in the background and loved scene of Lionel. He wished that he could pause that moment forever, and to put the final nail in the coffin, he whispered into the Argentinian right before fucking his face "Maaaan! I miss those tears, even more than your wife's vagina!"

That's when Messi exploded in crying, keeping the crowd stunned, wondering about what Shawn whispered to him. Everyone knew that they had history together, but nobody recognizes that Leo let his master bang his wife for two weeks. Nobody knows that Leo got fucked by his wife at some point, and despite all the horrible things that happened after that. Those memories remain as the toughest for him.

Shawn smiled and shoved his cock into the Argentinian throat and commented "what our beloved officer just said is so true Lionel. We and Eduardo's family could've made a hell of a team if you didn't play your victimhood card! We could've banged you together! We could've made a bigger business out of your ass! Without your sick plan, no one would've suffered! You want a proof? Right now, Vitali and Gabriel go along very well. They're working together after all the disasters that you caused between them!"

Messi couldn't fathom why his suffering wasn't mentioned in Shawn statement, just as if it was all ok! As long as Shawn, Michael, Vitali and Eduardo's family were happy, it's totally fine for Leo to get fucked by them in front of his wife and kids! It was insignificant for them that he had to spend the rest of his life riding cocks! It was the ultimate hypocrisy and the craziest use of a double standard. It also struck him how corrupt the recruitment system works in this federal jail. How's it possible that a gangster like Gabriel ends up as the man in control?! Vitali worked his magic —of course— but that doesn't make any sense despite that!

Leo knew how unfair things were going, but he had nothing to do but to surrender, especially as he witnessed the scariest moment of his entire life. Gabriel stopped fingering him, stood up and raised his foot high enough to place the base of his boot right over Messi's head which was getting mouth fucked at the same time. Fe opened fis arms for Shawn and said "It's justice time, bro!" while pushing the Argentinian face toward Shawn's pubic hair.

Shawn liked how Lionel's face was squeezed between Gabriel boot and his groin as he shook hands with fim and said "It seems that our training in the last year wasn't quite effective. Leo tried to betray us many times. So, let's teach that bitch how to behave from the ground up!"

While Messi was on the depth of hopelessness, knowing that he'll never get out of the prison alive. Shawn and Gabriel were both so happy and euphoric to the point where they french kissed in front of everyone! It was a historic day! A controversy that'll be engraved in the prison walls forever. A prisoner and his jailer, two dominant alpha males, kissing passionately and shamelessly! It wasn't any sort of attraction but rather a celebration of their unprecedented success, yet the public will have different interpretation of that.

As their lips detached, Gabriel took a breath and shouted immediately "At—ten—tion!" then he walked behind the Argentinian, stuck the police baton up his ass and followed "Listen to me, everybody! As a start for our training program for this slut; Lionel Messi, I would like to see the look on his face as he defecates slowly and obediently in front of us all! So, whoever feels disgusted by such stuff, can get to his cell now! The rest can stay and enjoy the show."

Leo was about to throw up just by thinking of the idea which took the nastiness and the humiliation to a different dimension. He couldn't accept it especially that he had been asked to do that by many customers at the hotel, and his response was always refusal no matter how hard they try. He got beaten and harshly banged for his resistance, but he never gave on that very last part of his dignity as a human being!

While he kept sinking in his thoughts and everyone in the crowd was arguing about whether to stay or not, Shawn pulled his cock out of Messi's mouth and whispered into Gabriel's ear "did you give him the drug?" And Fe responded "Yeah! I did it on the bus. I covered my dick with the drug before shoving it into his ass. This should work, right?" 

Shawn looked at Messi terrified face with a cocksure smile and whispered "hell yeah!"

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am back. If you made it to the end of the chapter, you are a special person with a great taste. Make it even better by participating in the comments section below.


	10. A Bitch Speech

Messi wasn't stunned when he heard Gabriel and Shawn talking about drugging him. That wasn't a news anymore. His ass has been an experimentation field by crazy pharmacist and surgeons for the past year, and whatever this drug does wouldn't change his humiliating fate. Leo has learned his lesson. No matter how bad his expectations were, reality would be always worst.

That's what he believed, but maybe —just maybe— he was wrong. Because at such a critical time, one of the prisoners at the back of the crowd was mumbling "Lord, give Leo the strength to hold onto his sanity, before it's too late" and quickly left the hall and sneaked into his cell. He rushed into a phone that he was hiding under a broken tile and sent a message to an unregistered number saying "Lionel is dying. Intervene ASAP"

Was it even possible that this message will be delivered in time? Was it possible for whoever will receive it to do something that could alter the equation? To save Lionel the toughest rape and humiliation in his life? The prisoner didn't know, but he gotta try instead of just watching without moving a muscle.

When that prisoner got back to the hall there were two giant dead cat microphones around the Argentinian! One at his mouth and the other one unexplainably at his butthole. They were magnifying every voice that comes out of Leo's body, his breathing, his heartbeats, the sound of his tongue and lips interactions, the normally inaudible noise of his anal twitching! even the blood flow in his vessels!

Despite all the preparation that Shawn and Gabriel were doing, Leo wasn't ready to give up just yet. He kept looking at the crowd and whispered into the mic with a pleading feminine tune "before you slaughter my dignity, may I speak?"

The crowd started smiling at him for trying to be polite and behave civilized right before he poops in front of over 5000 men! It got too noisy with laughter all over the place when Shawn had a fist on Leo's hair and asked: "and which hole are you using to talk to us, faggot?!"

Messi had no choice but to answer "My mouth" when Shawn slammed his lips with his shaft and said, "you have no mouth!"

Leo corrected his mistake immediately and said "I apologize. I mean—may I speak with my face hole?"

Shawn smiled and loosened his first around Messi's hair and said "good boy" then he stared at the audience and back at Lionel and whispered in the microphone so everyone can hear him "I still remember the first time we called your lips a face hole! We were at your house, in your bathroom. Just like now, you were in doggy style. I was banging your ass and Michael was fucking your skull, and your three years old son; Thiago was watching—sorry, I mean enjoying his father's rape"

Lionel couldn't believe that the crowd have to hear all these disgraceful details as shown followed "That smart kid, we used to call your anus -the gate of happiness- as some sort of respect to his childhood, but then while mounting you in front of him, I forgot about that and started slapping your booty and shouting (tighten your asshole!) Do you remember what happened after that?"

Messi tilted his head vertically with tearing eyes while Shawn rubbed his balls against the Argentinian lids and ordered "tell our beloved audience what happened after that? You know! You're a celebrity and you gotta share personal life details to be more relatable, hahaha!"

Leo was whining at this point as he took a moment to put words together and explained "What happened after that?! My innocent child moved closer to me, spanked my ass and repeated your words (tighten your asshole). Then, he wanted to get a little creative. He moved to the other end and slapped my cheekbones and shouted at me (tighten that face hole too!) And that's when the three of you started laughing at my weakness, at—at the fact that I can't focus on both of my holes together!"

The prisoner at the back of the crowd was dropping tears while thinking "I don't know how could poor Leo handle all this! That's too much for anyone! How could he possibly stay sane after that?! He's such a brave extraordinary man! His psychological tolerance says a lot about him! I just hope that Kun and Cris will do something about this before his mind breaks!"

Shawn at the other hand couldn't stop laughing as he followed "Yeah! You were too horny to focus on the two ends, but then we trained you, and now handling any number of cocks and focusing on all of them together is a piece of cake, a second nature!"

Messi was scared to death as he saw hundreds of men rubbing their bulges as Shawn continued terrifying him and said "I heard from Michael that your best record was 73 man in one night! And I promise you" then Fe looked at the crowd and followed "we're gonna break that record by digits!"

Fe turned off the mic at Lionel's mouth and whisper in his ear "now that every prisoner knows your history and who you are, you can talk to them. I wonder what are you gonna say? Are you gonna ask them not to look at you as you defecate?!! This isn't normal people honey. Those are criminals, and I guess after what we've done to your ass and your family, you should know more than anyone how criminals minds work!"

After that, Shawn turned on the mic and said: "Anyhow, the megaphone is yours!" Leaving Leo in total hesitation while everyone was waiting for him to break the silence. After three silent minutes, Messi had a look at the crowd, and he couldn't see any of them who hadn't pulled his cock out of his clothes already. Even the prisoner who tried to help, he had no choice but to do as the other 5000 men around him because if he didn't, he'll be suspicious!

Lionel knew deep down that it was useless to speak out for murderers, but he had to try to save himself. That's why he said "Listen to me, everyone! You can laugh and make fun of what I'll say as much as you want, but I'm speaking from the core of my heart. We're all men here. We've dicks that urge us to fuck! And whether we're good at hiding the truth from ourselves or not, we're all sadistic for some degree!"

 

The audience was shocked by Lionel's honesty as he followed bravely "That's sadly true! We're hostile creatures and part of each one of us gains pleasure by violence and sadism, and unfortunately, I am a perfect candidate for that!"

The crowd was laughing at him as he continued "I'm not kidding. I know it! I don't just satisfy your sadism, but your pedophilia too! Yeah! I'm petite and I have a flawless round ass and a baby face that makes the most arousing facial expressions whenever—" then his eyes started tearing as he concluded "whenever I get humiliated"

Some of the prisoners' cocks started to shrink as Messi followed "but do you know what's also true?! I'm a human being! I cry in the night when I'm depressed! I sing in the morning when I'm happy! Just like all of you! I've friends and family! I've sons! So, when you rape me, remember that you aren't just smashing my flesh, but also crushing a soul within!"

Some men started to feel sorry, others were enjoying his struggle as he followed "I'm begging you guys! If anyone of you have a heart, if anyone believes in God, or heaven and hell, or even karma. If any of you had a human side ever, please, have some mercy for me!"

Shawn was smiling silently as Lionel followed "Maybe I'm an animal, a week, helpless, small creature! Maybe I'm worst than that, and I know that most of you see nothing in me but a cum hole, but just like everyone else, I got feelings and no one can handle this oppression and torture with a sane mind. Please! Anyone! Help me! Anybody! Save me!!"

A guy in the crowd was saying something like "This is so evil. You shouldn't rape him! You shouldn't watch him poop!" as ten other prisoners pushed him away and shouted "get the hell out of here snowflake!" while Leo looked at them and begged more "just imagine yourself or your loved ones in my position, forced to pass his things publicly! Wouldn't you feel sorry for him!"

The crowd laughed as they were whispering to one another "he called his shit things to avoid dirty talk while he's about to do it for real in front of us all. That's so pathetic!" And that's when Shawn got board and interrupted "Enough is enough, Leo! It's time to see your goodies!"

Then he tapped repeatedly on the Argentinian butt and explained "call them things, shits, poop, stool, feces, it doesn't matter. What matters is that your gonna push them out of your butthole under my command. Everyone is gonna see everything! Inch by inch! So, Cut the crap and start defecating, bitch!"

TBC...


	11. Bitch by choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW photos.

Although Messi has been through a lot, this was the moment that pushed him to absolute insanity. While posing in doggy style in the biggest hall in the federal prison, he started hitting his own forehead against the ground like a maniac. Full of shame, disgrace, hate and anger at the entire world! Knowing that he was all alone and neither Aguero nor Cris will show up to save him. He was sure that it was the end. He'll be raped to death, and if he doesn't die, STD was his best bet! He completely lost hope as he separated his buttocks with his own hands and was about to push his shit out in front of hundreds of filthy, laughing men. It's true that the Argentinian has been forced to urinate on his abs before and has been forced to fart while having a dick deep in his ass but for some reason, this felt different and way more humiliating and disgusting. Every single psychopath was gazing with anticipation when gunfire was heard in the jail out of the blue. Everyone was stunned as they got down while the gunfire sounds begun to come from every corner. Few prisoners were shot to death while the rest started running away. Blood, screams, and chaos were all over the place, but all what Shawn thought of was saving Leo. The Argentinian ass was their cash machine, their business model and regardless of how much money it could make them, it was worth more than a billion dollars of cash at the time. So, Shawn ignored the blazing guns and took Messi to a safe corridor, strangulated him against the wall and kept shouting "are you working with someone against us, you bitch!" At first, Messi wanted to swear that he wasn't conspiring with anybody, but he was out of breath and he also loved the dread and the feeling of being betrayed in Shawn's eye. So, he smiled just like if he planned the gun firing and everything that was happening in the prison. Shawn was raging because of that. He raised Leo up in the air while strangling him with one hand while the other one was fisting deep in the Argentinian ass! Lionel didn't realize how fucked up he was until he started feeling Shawn's elbow passing back and forth through his ridiculously stretched out anus. Shawn was so furious that even when he got shot in the thigh he remained standing! He kept fisting Messi despite his wound bleeding. He even went further and got the Argentinian balls in his mouth and was about to chew on them. That's when Gabriel jumped in the scene, stopped him and shouted: "what the hell are you doing?! Michael would kill both of us for that!!" Another jailer held Shawn's shoulders and got him to let go of Leo and said "Come on Shawn! We gotta take you out of here and take care of that bullet in your thigh!" From there, Gabriel took Lionel and told Shawn not to worry about him. He'll be taken somewhere safe. Messi was in so much pain to cry out loud. He was shedding tears silently. He was unbelieving how wide the gap in his butt has gotten. He was shocked and afraid of what to come next. The last eye contact he had with Shawn was a living nightmare. The psychopath was obviously nowhere near done with the Argentinian, and Lionel was afraid of Gabriel too. The man lost his entire family because of Leo and he was the hardest top to tame even before that! Messi couldn't help but expect the worst. He can already picture himself having the first blow job where Gabriel will fuck hisa mouth till it's toothless! He can see himself getting banged by dogs, horses, monkeys and all kinds of animals while Eduardo's son is watching them! Quite the opposite to all the Argentinian terrible expectations, Gabriel got him into a dark tunnel and kept whispering "You're safe now, baby! You're safe. Shawn and Michael won't hurt you anymore!" and Messi was like "What on Earth are you doing? Are you with me? Or with them? You can't be really on my side" Eduardo's son smiled and said "My father loved you with all his heart and there is no way in hell I'll let Shawn and Michael get you! I just did what I had to do for them to believe me. I'm actually working with Aguero and Cristiano!" Lionel was so shocked and so happy. He tried not to believe him and keep his hopes low while Gabriel followed "They paid me a good amount of cash" then he squeezed Leo in his arms and followed "Plus, they agreed to let me stay in their private place away from Michael militias and they agreed to let me have sex with you, just like one of them" Messi wondered "Wait! So, you aren't taking me back to the hotel?!" and Gabriel explained "of course not! We're going to Manchester! And BTW, Michael has already done plastic surgery to five gay prostitutes to make them look like you and take your place while you're in prison. So, technically he doesn't need you for his business anymore. So, he won't spend as much money looking for you as if you were his only option!" Messi was speechlessly screaming in his head. Out of happiness. He didn't know how to put his thoughts together. It was unexplainable. From absolute misery to freedom in a matter of milliseconds. A few minutes ago he was ordered to defecate to entertain hundreds of sick people and then he was going to live his happily ever after!! The gunfire sounds finally faded away as they reached to a military Jeep and Gabriel gave Messi a cup's uniform to wear and started driving to the countryside where a private jet will be picking them to England. Leo was still unbelieving what happened as he questioned "and I'll be living in there forever? What about Barcelona? I mean—I have a contract with them. They'll look for me for sure." Gabriel kept checking the rear mirror in anticipation and answered "don't worry. Aguero is doing what Michael has done. He'll have a decent football player —of course not as good as you— but he'll replace you, and will play the role of declining Lionel Messi. So, you don't disappear all of a sudden" Leo was shouting "What? You'll get someone to do plastic surgery to get his face exactly like mine?!" And Eduardo's son responded by getting his phone out of his pocket and showing pictures of that footballer who'll replace Messi and stated: "Aguero already did that and the man is in his way to the club training as we speak!" The Argentinian was surprised by how good these plastic surgeries work. He kept mumbling "Damn! Even I can't tell that the man on the photos isn't me" while Gabriel followed "Yeah! Those surgeons are like magicians. Not just in the face work, but they even pushed some fat into his thighs and butt to make his body exactly like yours, because that's what most people recognize you for" Messi laughed and blushed at the same time as he looked through the window. He seemed really happy and excited for the first time in a very long time, but there was undeniable sadness in his eyes too. He knew that he'll miss playing football and Barcelona so much. Gabriel, as heartless as Leo thought of him, noticed that and tried to comfort the Argentinian by saying "I know this isn't the life you dreamed of or wanted, but at least you'll be safe with me and Aguero. Yeah, you gotta handle our sexual desires every other night and sleep with Cris when he visits from Italy, but it's way easier than dealing with 20 to 40 filthy men per night" Messi nodded and said "Yeah, I get along with Kun, and I'm in love with Cris and if you're anything like your father, I'm sure I can find peace with you too" Gabriel smiled and followed "Even if you don't like me, I'm just one disgusting guy not a damn group of motherfuckers, and you aren't a slave anymore. I mean—Kun is your friend and even if he wanted you all for himself, he wouldn't keep you forever. He will just hide you to give Michael men some time to get lost and then you can go back to Argentina, to see your kids and family. He told me that himself" Leo was supposed to be glad to hear that but his face suddenly turned blue in absolute dread as he asked "Wait! Wait! OMG! I'm so stupid! Michael got tracking devices all over my body. He can hear what you just said and can follow me wherever I go!!" Gabriel interrupted immediately "calm down, Lionel!" Then he got a weird device out of his pocket and followed "Cris gave me this piece of technology and told me to turn it on when I escape with you. It uses some sort of waves to disable all tracking, spying and recording devices that Michael implemented in your lovely, little body" Leo couldn't believe himself as Gabriel repeated "Take a deep breath, calm down and relax, and by the way, Kun and Cris had already arranged with the best surgeons in England to remove whatever Michael put in you and will probably fix your hole too. You'll be a completely free man soon, baby!" Silence took over again until they arrived at the private jet, traveled all the way to England. Met with Cris who was visiting from Italy and Kun who was living in Manchester, and it was the first time in the past 16 months that Messi felt safe again, felt human again. He was sinking in tears of happiness as he shared a group hug with Cris, Kun, and Gabriel in one bed. They were all naked in a matter of milliseconds and he was sensing their erections, hands, fingers around his ass and it felt so right, so good and well deserved. He never wanted to whore himself out for anybody more than these three. He took their seeds one after another. He danced for them with semen coming out of his hole. He did all that happily, voluntarily and even asked them to cover him with cums as a celebration for their victory. They refused at first out of respect but Messi insisted and when they finally did, he was naughty enough to refuse to go to the shower. He wanted to stay covered with their semen all night. Even when they got exhausted and started to fall asleep, he kept waking them up, kissing their lips and riding their cocks. Messi was so crazy to the point where his belly got inflated like a pregnant woman by his own choice. At some point, they begged him to stop but he didn't. Even the next morning, everyone was walking around like normal human being except for Leo. He was going on four like a puppy with his tongue out all the time. While Gabriel left to get some shit done, and Cris and Kun kept moving stuff around their new house, Messi was so happy to see the two that he loves the most get along. He was so proud of them to the point where he kept groveling behind them, licking their calves and kissing their feet! At one moment, Ronaldo and Aguero were trying to get a toast machine they just bought to work. They were working together on it and all of sudden, they found Messi crawling right in between them, grabbing their cocks and asking as cute as humanly possible "can I help?" Both Cris and Kun smiled as Messi started sucking their dicks alternatively. It didn't stop at that. Even when someone was about to take quick "five minutes" shower, Leo rush to the bathtub before him, lie in there, and separate his thighs up in the sky just in case that person wanted to fuck him, or maybe just watch his pink hole while showering! Aside from going to the doctor to remove the tracking devices, Messi never left the house again, not because he was afraid of Michael's men, but because he was fully committed and even obsessed with serving Gabriel, Cris, and Kun Aguero. He was so thankful and passionate about his new life that he got used to sleeping with inflated belly every night for four months. He also got used to pushing out all the semen out of his intestine every morning, to get his abs as flat as they always been. Until one day, he pushed all the seeds out and his belly remaind big. Leo freaked out but tried to hide it from the three boys at first till they started asking questions and wondering why he got a big stomach all the time. That's when confessed that his big belly wasn't made of their loads but rather something else. He was speculation that he got some sort of tumor and when they heard this, they took him to the doctor immediately! To be continued

Although Messi has been through a lot, this was the moment that pushed him to absolute insanity. While posing in doggy style in the biggest hall in the federal prison, he started hitting his own forehead against the ground like a maniac. Full of shame, disgrace, hate and anger at the entire world! Knowing that he was all alone and neither Aguero nor Cris will show up to save him.

He was sure that it was the end. He'll be raped to death, and if he doesn't die, STD was his best bet! He completely lost hope as he separated his buttocks with his own hands and was about to push his shit out in front of hundreds of filthy, laughing men.

It's true that the Argentinian has been forced to urinate on his abs before and has been forced to fart while having a dick deep in his ass but for some reason, this felt different and way more humiliating and disgusting. Every single psychopath was gazing with anticipation when gunfire was heard in the jail out of the blue. Everyone was stunned as they got down while the gunfire sounds begun to come from every corner.

Few prisoners were shot to death while the rest started running away. Blood, screams, and chaos were all over the place, but all what Shawn thought of was saving Leo. The Argentinian ass was their cash machine, their business model and regardless of how much money it could make them, it was worth more than a billion dollars of cash at the time.

So, Shawn ignored the blazing guns and took Messi to a safe corridor, strangulated him against the wall and kept shouting "are you working with someone against us, you bitch!"

At first, Messi wanted to swear that he wasn't conspiring with anybody, but he was out of breath and he also loved the dread and the feeling of being betrayed in Shawn's eye. So, he smiled just like if he planned the gun firing and everything that was happening in the prison.

Shawn was raging because of that. He raised Leo up in the air while strangling him with one hand while the other one was fisting deep in the Argentinian ass!

Lionel didn't realize how fucked up he was until he started feeling Shawn's elbow passing back and forth through his ridiculously stretched out anus. Shawn was so furious that even when he got shot in the thigh he remained standing! He kept fisting Messi despite his wound bleeding.

He even went further and got the Argentinian balls in his mouth and was about to chew on them. That's when Gabriel jumped in the scene, stopped him and shouted: "what the hell are you doing?! Michael would kill both of us for that!!"

Another jailer held Shawn's shoulders and got him to let go of Leo and said "Come on Shawn! We gotta take you out of here and take care of that bullet in your thigh!" From there, Gabriel took Lionel and told Shawn not to worry about him. He'll be taken somewhere safe.

Messi was in so much pain to cry out loud. He was shedding tears silently. He was unbelieving how wide the gap in his butt has gotten. He was shocked and afraid of what to come next. The last eye contact he had with Shawn was a living nightmare. The psychopath was obviously nowhere near done with the Argentinian, and Lionel was afraid of Gabriel too. The man lost his entire family because of Leo and he was the hardest top to tame even before that!

Messi couldn't help but expect the worst. He can already picture himself having the first blow job where Gabriel will fuck hisa mouth till it's toothless! He can see himself getting banged by dogs, horses, monkeys and all kinds of animals while Eduardo's son is watching them!

Quite the opposite to all the Argentinian terrible expectations, Gabriel got him into a dark tunnel and kept whispering "You're safe now, baby! You're safe. Shawn and Michael won't hurt you anymore!" and Messi was like "What on Earth are you doing? Are you with me? Or with them? You can't be really on my side"

Eduardo's son smiled and said "My father loved you with all his heart and there is no way in hell I'll let Shawn and Michael get you! I just did what I had to do for them to believe me. I'm actually working with Aguero and Cristiano!"

Lionel was so shocked and so happy. He tried not to believe him and keep his hopes low while Gabriel followed "They paid me a good amount of cash" then he squeezed Leo in his arms and followed "Plus, they agreed to let me stay in their private place away from Michael militias and they agreed to let me have sex with you, just like one of them"

Messi wondered "Wait! So, you aren't taking me back to the hotel?!" and Gabriel explained "of course not! We're going to Manchester! And BTW, Michael has already done plastic surgery to five gay prostitutes to make them look like you and take your place while you're in prison. So, technically he doesn't need you for his business anymore. So, he won't spend as much money looking for you as if you were his only option!"

Messi was speechlessly screaming in his head. Out of happiness. He didn't know how to put his thoughts together. It was unexplainable. From absolute misery to freedom in a matter of milliseconds. A few minutes ago he was ordered to defecate to entertain hundreds of sick people and then he was going to live his happily ever after!!

The gunfire sounds finally faded away as they reached to a military Jeep and Gabriel gave Messi a cup's uniform to wear and started driving to the countryside where a private jet will be picking them to England. Leo was still unbelieving what happened as he questioned "and I'll be living in there forever? What about Barcelona? I mean—I have a contract with them. They'll look for me for sure."

Gabriel kept checking the rear mirror in anticipation and answered "don't worry. Aguero is doing what Michael has done. He'll have a decent football player —of course not as good as you— but he'll replace you, and will play the role of declining Lionel Messi. So, you don't disappear all of a sudden"

Leo was shouting "What? You'll get someone to do plastic surgery to get his face exactly like mine?!" And Eduardo's son responded by getting his phone out of his pocket and showing pictures of that footballer who'll replace Messi and stated: "Aguero already did that and the man is in his way to the club training as we speak!"

The Argentinian was surprised by how good these plastic surgeries work. He kept mumbling "Damn! Even I can't tell that the man on the photos isn't me" while Gabriel followed "Yeah! Those surgeons are like magicians. Not just in the face work, but they even pushed some fat into his thighs and butt to make his body exactly like yours, because that's what most people recognize you for"

Messi laughed and blushed at the same time as he looked through the window. He seemed really happy and excited for the first time in a very long time, but there was undeniable sadness in his eyes too. He knew that he'll miss playing football and Barcelona so much.

Gabriel, as heartless as Leo thought of him, noticed that and tried to comfort the Argentinian by saying "I know this isn't the life you dreamed of or wanted, but at least you'll be safe with me and Aguero. Yeah, you gotta handle our sexual desires every other night and sleep with Cris when he visits from Italy, but it's way easier than dealing with 20 to 40 filthy men per night"

Messi nodded and said "Yeah, I get along with Kun, and I'm in love with Cris and if you're anything like your father, I'm sure I can find peace with you too"

Gabriel smiled and followed "Even if you don't like me, I'm just one disgusting guy not a damn group of motherfuckers, and you aren't a slave anymore. I mean—Kun is your friend and even if he wanted you all for himself, he wouldn't keep you forever. He will just hide you to give Michael men some time to get lost and then you can go back to Argentina, to see your kids and family. He told me that himself"

Leo was supposed to be glad to hear that but his face suddenly turned blue in absolute dread as he asked "Wait! Wait! OMG! I'm so stupid! Michael got tracking devices all over my body. He can hear what you just said and can follow me wherever I go!!"

Gabriel interrupted immediately "calm down, Lionel!" Then he got a weird device out of his pocket and followed "Cris gave me this piece of technology and told me to turn it on when I escape with you. It uses some sort of waves to disable all tracking, spying and recording devices that Michael implemented in your lovely, little body"

Leo couldn't believe himself as Gabriel repeated "Take a deep breath, calm down and relax, and by the way, Kun and Cris had already arranged with the best surgeons in England to remove whatever Michael put in you and will probably fix your hole too. You'll be a completely free man soon, baby!"

Silence took over again until they arrived at the private jet, traveled all the way to England. Met with Cris who was visiting from Italy and Kun who was living in Manchester, and it was the first time in the past 16 months that Messi felt safe again, felt human again. He was sinking in tears of happiness as he shared a group hug with Cris, Kun, and Gabriel in one bed.

They were all naked in a matter of milliseconds and he was sensing their erections, hands, fingers around his ass and it felt so right, so good and well deserved. He never wanted to whore himself out for anybody more than these three. He took their seeds one after another. He danced for them with semen coming out of his hole. He did all that happily, voluntarily and even asked them to cover him with cums as a celebration for their victory.

They refused at first out of respect but Messi insisted and when they finally did, he was naughty enough to refuse to go to the shower. He wanted to stay covered with their semen all night. Even when they got exhausted and started to fall asleep, he kept waking them up, kissing their lips and riding their cocks. Messi was so crazy to the point where his belly got inflated like a pregnant woman by his own choice.

At some point, they begged him to stop but he didn't. Even the next morning, everyone was walking around like normal human being except for Leo. He was going on four like a puppy with his tongue out all the time. While Gabriel left to get some shit done, and Cris and Kun kept moving stuff around their new house, Messi was so happy to see the two that he loves the most get along.

He was so proud of them to the point where he kept groveling behind them, licking their calves and kissing their feet! At one moment, Ronaldo and Aguero were trying to get a toast machine they just bought to work. They were working together on it and all of sudden, they found Messi crawling right in between them, grabbing their cocks and asking as cute as humanly possible "can I help?"

Both Cris and Kun smiled as Messi started sucking their dicks alternatively. It didn't stop at that. Even when someone was about to take quick "five minutes" shower, Leo rush to the bathtub before him, lie in there, and separate his thighs up in the sky just in case that person wanted to fuck him, or maybe just watch his pink hole while showering!

Aside from going to the doctor to remove the tracking devices, Messi never left the house again, not because he was afraid of Michael's men, but because he was fully committed and even obsessed with serving Gabriel, Cris, and Kun Aguero.

He was so thankful and passionate about his new life that he got used to sleeping with inflated belly every night for four months.

He also got used to pushing out all the semen out of his intestine every morning, to get his abs as flat as they always been. Until one day, he pushed all the seeds out and his belly remaind big.

Leo freaked out but tried to hide it from the three boys at first till they started asking questions and wondering why he got a big stomach all the time. That's when confessed that his big belly wasn't made of their loads but rather something else. He was speculation that he got some sort of tumor and when they heard this, they took him to the doctor immediately!

  
To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to right something about Cris and Leo for a really long time. I always dreamed about reading a story where Messi gets surrounded, used, and abused by other celebrities. It's finally here and I can't wait to hear your opinion about it


End file.
